A study of strain and sex susceptibility to colon carcinogenesis using 1,2-dimethylhydrazine (DMN) and azoxymethane (AOM) in mice and rats. Difference in response to the different carcinogens was found in the sexes in DMH but not in AOM. Resistant strains developed tumors in other organs. 2,2'-Dihydroxypropane-nitrosamine (DIPN) produced pancreatic duct tumors in Syrian golden hamsters on various levels of dietary protein and fats. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCE: Yamamoto, R. S. and Weisburger, E. K.: The role of hormones on digestive and urinary tract carcinogenesis. Recent Prog. Horm. Res. 33: 617-653, 1977.